An Unlucky Kanto Journey
by Uppercuthero
Summary: OC's needed My OC Cole is one of the unluckiest people in the Kanto Region and he is starting his pokemon journey. But his personality and forgetful nature isn't giving him a great start. Rated T for caution


**First fanfic about my OC who is a very unlucky trainer who decides to start his Pokémon journey through Kanto. (Oh and I'm pretty bad at making characters so if you can make a character or post yours so I'm not talking to myself for the entire thing)**

**First Person – Cole's POV (lol OC's)**

I let out a yawn as I walked down the dirt path to Viridian forest. My headphones covering my ears not plugged into anything but the audio jack was swinging back and forth across the 8-bit heart printed on my grey T-shirt. Today was the day I began my Pokémon journey but I guess I should tell you a little bit more about myself first.

My name is Cole a 16 year old guy, and as for last names those don't matter to me. I mean we don't call everyone by their last names from where I come from. Pallet town, my home town a lot of Pokémon masters come from this town and I aim to be one of them. There's just one problem….I am one of the unluckiest guys I know. Strangely this curse doesn't affect my Pokémon battles or skills….too much. I mean in my first battle the stage collapsed after the opponent's rental Raticate bit through a rope holding up the spotlights making them crash into the arena because my rental dodged at the last second.

I'm not one for fashion so most of the time I wear simple clothing to get by. A grey t-shirt and some jeans were good enough for me, but I never leave without my headphones I wasn't sure why either so don't ask. I'm a pretty simple guy I like Pokémon, eating, and girls…..I'm especially unlucky with girls. I'm known as the Literal Lady Killer in Pallet because half the girls I talked to ended up in the hospital. That poor redhead never saw the Beedrill nest. But regardless I try not to let the bad luck get to me and since I'm not all that smart and I'm pretty forgetful it doesn't help my cause either. Enough about me though I guess I should get back to the story.

I saw a few bug catchers run past me snickering about the sweet weedle they caught. I smile and shake my head. I walk around the tall grass leading to the forest entrance and I enter the building. A few trainers were eating lunch with their Pokémon and a few searching through their bag for an antidote. I heard a weedle's sting can be fatal to a weak Pokémon. I'm about to enter the forest when I'm stopped by a guard.

"Do you have a Pokémon son?" The offer boomed while pointing to my chest.

I take off my headphones and look up at him messing up my already messy brown hair "Of course I mean Oak was handing out starters today" I say as I reach down to my belt. All I grasp is air and my face goes pale.

"Something wrong son?" The officer questions

I shake my head and face palm "I FORGOT TO GET A STARTER POKEMON!" I yell as I sprint out of the building. I swear I heard laughter behind me but I didn't care. I just needed to get back quickly enough to pick up a starter.

Oh maybe I could pick Squirtle. I heard it's worth raising, I can already see myself taking down brock with water gun. Bulbasaur could be a good choice too. I'm pretty unlucky so a Pokémon that is easy to train could be the best way to go. Wait hold the phone I almost forgot about about Charmander, definitely a tough one to raise but it would be awesome to fly high above Kanto on a Charizard.

I finally get back to Professor Oak's lab and open the door and head inside. The lab is empty and the lights are turned off. I flick the switch on and look around, I spot no more pokeballs on the table and I let out a sigh.

"You're late Cole" says as he steps out from behind a bookshelf. He runs a hand through his grey hair. "Not even Ash was this late Cole."

"Well…..Oak I wasn't really late I just kinda sorta forgot" I retort while drawing circles on the ground with my checkered sneakers.

Oak lets out a laugh and pats me on the head "Well all the starters are gone even the Pikachu and Eevee I give to the late people"

"You actually plan for late people Oak?" I question as I sit down in a chair.

"Of course my boy you can't ever be over prepared. Aren't I right" Oak starts to flip through a book about the stones found in Kanto.

"There's really nothing left?"

"Oh of course there is Pokémon left you just can't have them"

"WHAT! OAK HELP A GUY OUT"

Oak starts laughing and tosses a pokeball to me. "There boy now get out of my sight"

I hop out of the chair and give Oak a bear hug lifting him up into the air. "Hey you're pretty strong but let me down!" Oak yells at me. I set him down and dust off his shoulders before running out of the lab. Before I open the pokeball I fantasize about the Pokémon he gave me.

Maybe it's a starter from another region, that would be sweet I mean a Blaziken in Kanto! Or maybe it's a rebellious Pokémon that needs a strong bond with its trainer to listen. I can't take it anymore I have to see whats inside! I open the ball and the usual White light starts to materialize. I hold my breath as the light takes form.

The Pokémon that came out was a Poliwag. My heart instantly sinks. I look over at Oak and he is smiling at me through the window in the lab. I look back at the Poliwag and shrug before I give it a hug. That was mistake number one about .2 seconds after I gave it a hug the thing did a backflip out of my arms and wouldn't stop shooting bubbles at me until I covered it's mouth. Mistake number 2 was after I covered it's mouth the thing started to bite my finger. I let out a yell of pain and the little demon laughed and went back into the pokeball. I look over at the window and Oak is losing it. I start to yell curses at Oak until I see a few mothers cover their children's ears. I light blush appears on my face and I put my headphones over my ears shove my hands in my jean pockets and walk out of Pallet town.

**Well there you have it the first chapter of my Unlucky OC's journey through Kanto. Any feedback or Constructive Criticism is appreciated and welcomed just don't tell me it sucks and refuse to say how I can make it better.**


End file.
